


Gauche

by malurette



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Gen, Mentors, One Shot, left handedness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Des mains adroites et deux pieds gauches.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un morceau de chair calcinée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191473) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Gauche  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Gobber the Belch (Gueulefort), Hiccup Haddock, Toothless  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** journée des gauchers  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du 1er film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Gobber the Belch a perdu une main autrefois, heureusement ça n’était pas sa main dominante et il était assez adroit de celle qu’il lui restait : il l’a remplacée, et même améliorée. Au lieu d’un moignon ou d’un simple crochet, il s’est monté un port sur lequel il peut emboîter à loisir tous les ustensiles nécessaires à sa vie, à son métier, et à tout le reste.   
Il a perdu une jambe aussi : il a tout simplement réappris à courir.   
Il sait que d’autres vikings, dans une situation similaire, ne s’en sortent pas aussi bien que lui. 

Il s’étonne un peu de la sympathie qu’il éprouve pour le dragon blessé qui débarque dans la vie de Stoick, et la sienne au passage. La bête qu’il identifie comme un Night Fury reçoit l’accord du chef pour demeurer auprès de son fils blessé et personne n’aura le droit de lui faire plus de mal qu’il n’en a déjà subi.   
Comme Hiccup, ce Toothless souffre de contusions multiples et d’avoir avalé trop de fumée en affrontant le monstre géant. Contrairement à Hiccup, ses autres blessures sont anciennes et déjà cicatrisées : il se rétablit très vite, sans avoir besoin d’être soigné. Il suffit qu’on ait pitié de lui et qu’on le nourrisse. 

Gobber a tout loisir, quand il vient panser les plaies de Hiccup, d’observer les cicatrices de son dragon. Il sait parfaitement que, amputé d’une partie de sa queue, dans la nature, il serait condamné. Et pourtant, le voilà. Il a survécu, et on continue à le laisser vivre. 

Gobber est d’ailleurs épaté par le travail de Hiccup sur la prothèse de sa queue et son câblage. Même en grande partie détruits par le feu, il les a aperçu en mouvement et il étudie les restes avec attention. En grimpant dans son petit coin d’étage privé pour récupérer quelques affaires personnelles dont il aura besoin pendant sa guérison, il découvre ses dessins et ses notes concernant le dragon et ses tentatives successives pour lui rendre ses capacités à voler, jusqu’au résultat qu’il leur a montré. Tant d’ingéniosité et de détermination !

Ça serait trop bête de les voir réduites à néant, mais ça va demander un travail supplémentaire d’adaptation s’il espère continuer à voler dans ces conditions…  
En attendant que Hiccup guérisse, Gobber s’attelle à préparer une prothèse qui lui ressemble. C’est dommage que ça soir arrivé sur son côté dominant, mais on n’y peut plus rien et il va bien falloir l’aider à s’y faire. Gobber pioche dans les idées anciennes de Hiccup une solution dont il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il en aurait besoin lui-même et la réalise. 

À côté de ça, il lui faut également refaire la queue de Toothless et le mécanisme associé. C’est encore plus dommage que ça soit arrivé du côté endommagé : il va falloir repenser la transmission et s’assurer que les deux mécanismes soir jumelés. Si Hiccup était conscient et en pleine possession de ses moyens, il trouverait sans doute le défi intellectuel fascinant et réglerait ça en un rien de temps. Gobber, lui, trouve ça bien plus ardu, pas le genre de problème auquel il aime se confronter, mais il veut que ça soit fonctionnel pour quand Hiccup se réveillera, qu’il ne sente pas perdu, que le monde ne s’écroule pas entièrement sous ses pieds… celui qu’il lui reste et le nouveau auquel il devra s’habituer. 

Jamais Gobber n’a pensé de mal du fait que Hiccup se serve principalement de sa main gauche. La main de Loki et la malédiction, ça a bon dos : un viking utilise ce qu’il peut, et il est arrivé plus d’une fois que l’un d’eux perde sa main droite et apprenne utiliser la gauche ensuite. Alors si un autre le fait de naissance, qu’est-ce que ça change ? Hiccup est maladroit mais pas maudit. Quand on le laisse faire les choses à sa guise, même si ça a l’air de ne servir à rien de sérieux ni d’utile à première vue, il est même adroit de ses petites mains, lui aussi. Il manque de force et de bon sens, mais pas de finesse. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu le corriger ? Il a seulement tenté de le muscler et n’a jamais réussi à le faire changer de façon de faire – et finalement, il a bien eu raison.


End file.
